The Pointless Button
The Pointless Button is an application where the player tests his/her luck by left or right clicking a button numerous times. Unfortunately, the project has been half terminated, as the developers did not have enough brains to finish it off. The Pointless Button is still in Beta, and unfinished. The Button appears to be pointless, but it is not. The point of this button is to trick the player into thinking that it is pointless while making sure that the user's luck is really sh*t. The amount of luck needed in this game is quite amazing, and it is very close to impossible to get all of the artefacts of the game (whether picture, video or message) all the time. The Button was created in Game Maker 8.0 Pro Edition. Different Modes Mode 1 Mode 1 is the recommended Mode, and the mode which almost all players are recommended to use (derp tautology derp). Anyway, this mode is exactly the same as Mode 2, except for two things. In this mode, if you find something, the button turns into a different type of button, where clicking on it will bring out the same picture/video/message every single time. Hitting the key will turn the button back into a randomized mode, and the same thing will not come up all the time. The reason why this mode is recommended is because most players will rapidly left/right click the button to get something rare, and they will miss something. Mode 1 makes it close to impossible for a player to miss something that they have found that may be exceedingly rare. Mode 2 Mode 2 is the mode that was the only mode available in the Alpha version of this application (unavailable). In this mode, rapidly clicking the buttons on the mouse may make you miss something, and the key is useless. Mode 2 was mainly used to test out new things, to see if they actually worked or not. Mode 2 is available to everyone with this Beta version of the Pointless Button, but it is still not recommended, unless you're adding random stuff to it yourself. Controls The essential controls are written in the game information (controls like , , etc.) Important Controls (default by Game Maker 8.0) ^ Only works on Mode 1 ^^ Fullscreen not recommended for high quality pictures. ^^^ Screenshots do not work on videos, pictures, etc. Use PRTSC (printscreen) to show off your luck. What you can get There are many things you can get. It is uncommon for one person to not get at least one picture/video/message. Below shows what they are and what the chances of getting it are: Note that some of the chances were changed over the creation of this application. Jack Nicholson picture used to be 1 in 50. Guile Theme/KFC used to be 1 in 9999. Google was changed to Google Gravity for a lil' bit, but on some computers, not all the scripts would work, and so it was changed back to google. However, you can still search up google gravity via google and use it from there if you really wanted to. Y STILL IN BETA? (Extra Information) The Button was initially going to have an achievement section, a section which allows the player to look at all the artefacts of the game they have unlocked in a gallery, but since the development of the game has been terminated, the idea was not implemented. Download The Pointless Button is available for download in my blog post.